death note:she wasn't just a pawn
by adoreelricxox
Summary: Misa Amane discovers that light is kira.  light yagami decides to use her to create a new world, but is she just a pawn to him? based off of the original, but Light actually warms up to Misa.
1. discovery

Deathnote rp 1

"Oh! So that's

Kira! Who knew he would be so handsome, and young too!" Misa smiled.

Light Yagami walked quietly down the street with a group of friends. His nerves were high.

Even in a group this big, he was still worried that he would be spotted. He had.

The afternoon sun was close to the horizon, the day was soon coming to an end.

"Alright Rem, we got what we came here for!" Misa smiled as she put a notebook in her bag. "Let's go" she got up, and trotted out through the door.

Her shinigami followed her quietly.

That night, light drove home in annoyance; it had been a long week putting up with Ryuzaki.

Light thought about his day, Ryuzaki screaming in terror when he heard the name shinigami, looking for the 2nd Kira proved fruitless, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched

"so what are you going to do?" said Ryuk. "I really don't know, said light as he tossed Ryuk an apple. the second Kira won't reveal themselves to me so easily I presume,"

"the stress wont get to me though, I will still kill of criminals as I normally do, I just need to find out who this other ME is, and why they have the death note"

light felt a strange presence as he looked over the names he has written down.

One of the names stood out, the man who had killed the Amane's...

Misa sat in her room, her stomach to the bed, kicking her striped stocking covered legs,

"Rem, I am so glad we found him today, I thought he'd be some gross old guy...

He's so handsome! Oh! I can't wait until I get to meet him!" Misa smiled as she sketched a picture of Light's face into her journal.

"I bet he's a very sweet man, with a good heart."

Rem stood beside the bed, lurking over Misa, and shook her head.  
"Misa, do not make assumptions."

Misa quickly sat up and tuned to Rem, her arms were up against her chest, and her hands were in fist, "I'm not making assumptions! Kira  
only kills bad people! He makes this world a better place." she pouted.

Rem sighed "how are you going to reveal yourself, the task force is looking for the 2nd Kira."  
"I had something planned!" She giggled.

Light sat in his room, puzzled at the name written on the note, "You don't think…that this has something to do with the second Kira, do you Ryuk?"

"Well hard to say really, could be a relative or a friend or…you may be right, Ryuk," said light calmly, "but, we never know, My guess is Ruzaki is still studying those tapes that the second Kira sent in, so we still can't know for sure, if this person was right, you know, about the shinigami eye deal, that could be used to our advantage."

"we could use them to find out L's real name, and kill him ourselves," Light laughed in a quiet manner.

"Alright, the tapes are done."

Misa closed the door behind her.

"It's kind of sad; the police will take whatever they can get on the second kira..."

She looked up at rem, "Am I ...Really that bad?"

Rem shook his head, "there are far greater evils in this world misa. You are not."

Misa nodded once and smiled. "Thanks, I didn't think I was either."

That night, Misa flicked on the TV. it was on.

"Rem!" Misa jumped up and down on her bed, pointing at the tv.

"It's on!" she smiled.

The world watched, mesmerized. "I have the shinigami eyes."

L sat in his chair, 'shinigami eyes?' he thought 'what does that mean?'

The voice spoke again "do not worry, I will not reveal your secret, I am willing to collaborate."

"WHAT THE?" light said surprised, "they openly said that they had the eyes on national television! Ryuk, come on we are going to see Ryuuzaki"

Light stormed into L's room.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!, "L fell over , "could it really be true...a...a shinigami?" L was overreacting again…. "Ryuuzaki! Are you ok?" exclaimed Light, "fine, just fell over for a second that's all."

"Light, go home for now, we will contact you with further instruction."

"got it." later that night, light heard a knock on his front door

"Hello?" his mother answered the door.

"konnichiwa." Aisa smiled, "I am one of light's class mates, misa Amane."

Light's sister sat up in the other room "What? Misa Amane?"

She walked over to the door "Wow, it really is you!"

Misa smiled and waved, "Hello."

"I am sorry to have come so late, but Light left his note book at school,"

Misa held out the black back of the death note. "It looked important so I wanted to make sure that he got it back."

Light's sister reached for the book "Here I'll take it up to him."

Misa's eye's widened as she quickly pulled the notebook back. "oh! Heh, no, I'd prefer to give it to him myself. I also need to speak with him for a moment."

"oh..." sighed, "Okay, just a second."

She walked back inside. "LIGHT! You have a visitor!" she yelled up the stairs.

Light's sibling stood at the door in awe, "So you like, know my brother?"

Misa smiled "uh-huh"

"And you model too?"

Misa giggled at the girl's excitement, "Yes. Are you a fan?"

The sister nodded fast.

turned back to the door, "now Saya, don't bother our guest...Misa, please come in."

Misa gave them a sweet smile and stepped inside, Rem following close behind.

Light walked down the stairs, each step followed by a soft 'thud'

A shade of pink crept over Misa's cheeks; it was the first time she got to see the full beauty of light's face.

Light shuddered, he could tell who that was

'you...you're. Misa Amane, the model Misa Amane? What is she doing here, could she be? No, no way' he thought

"please come in, this is my girlfriend, mom" his mother looked puzzled.

"Please, come to my room, we have things to talk about," he said, leading the girl up the stairs. Once in his room Light shut the door to his room, and locked it to make sure that the 2nd Kira would not get away, he wanted to make sure of this so he could obtain help in any way possible.

"I know who you are." She smiled.

"You're…." She looked around to make sure the windows were shut. She leaned in.

"You're Kira." she whispered.

Light's stomach sank, 'I'm...Kira...then you must be…' he thought

He gathered his thoughts and kept his calm demeanor.

"Why did you announce on TV that you were, and why did you talk about the eyes?"

Misa looked down at the floor, and tapped her heels.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered, and put a glossy black fingernail to her lip,

"I said that I had the eyes so that you would know I wasn't a fake."

Light closed his eyes briefly and scrunched his eyebrows.

Misa looked back up, "But I honestly thought you would be less angry. I said I would co-operate! I want to help you! I'll do anything." she cried.

Ryuk chuckled in the corner, "man, she's got it bad for you."

"mmm, well there is this guy, called L. I don't know his real name; you have the eyes though, right? Maybe you can be of some help"

"but first, I need to ask you something, how did you see my shinigami in that crowd?"

"Oh! I didn't see him, with the eyes, I can see life spans on people, except the one's who possess the Death Note..." she giggled

"Sorry...but I figured out that Kira was going to be in that town on that day...

Also, I wore a disguise so that surveillance wouldn't find out it was me, and make any connections.

I may be a blond, but I'm not dumb!" she waved her finger.

"If we're going to work together, we should be able to see each other's shinigami's, here's my notebook..." she smiled.

"hmph, ok then," Light handed over a piece of his death note. He thought to himself 'what, does she seriously still not trust me?"

"So this is your shinigami..this is my shinigami,"

He turned to the corner of the room, "ryuk, come here"

Ryuk tilted his head, and popped his neck. 

"ok, ok, geez you could be a little nicer when you say my name, pleased to meet you, I am ryuk."

"oohhh, You don't look like Remu at all...I am pleased to meet you, I am Misa Amane." she smiled and shook his hand.  
She cringed at the touch of the shinigami's sand-papery skin.

She looked over at light, "you can trust me, I won't get arrested, and I'll only do what you tell me from now on. So no one will ever find out, right? Plus I can see l's name...I can be your eyes...so...

"Fine works for me. But, how are we supposed to be together when we see L?" light sighed

"he keeps a close eye on my family as it is, I mean. its not like Ryuk, how he can follow me, so what to do...I've got it, you can pose as my girlfriend, that way we can be together when we see L and you can tell me his name!"

Misa blushed, "o..okay!"

"but if you still don't believe me, take my death note for safe keeping, I won't be able to kill you, and if the police want the death note, They have to arrest you...and if I'm no longer of any use, you can kill me too..." she handed light the note book.

'Too easy, now all I have to do is get her to find out L's name, and i will be that much closer to a perfect world' light thought to himself. 'Wait a loophole.'

"How do I know that you didn't take a piece of the notebook and keep it?"

"What! I never even thought of that. Why would I even? Here, you can even check the pages…" she pouted.

A few moments passed in silence, Light felt bad that she was just throwing herself into this, she needed to think more logically, this may not have been the best idea on her end.

"But Misa, I don't want you to get hurt, please, when we are not trying to find the names of criminals, I need you to keep a safe distance, so that you don't get caught."

"Light!" Misa wined, "that's no fair!"

Light shot Misa a dirty look.

Misa sunk into her chair.

"Fine, but on one condition, we _have_ to go on a date once each week." Misa smiled, crossing her arms.

"Ok, I guess that's reasonable, besides it might give us time to discuss things,"

Light nodded. "By the way Misa, I don't want you to worry," light said as he hugged Misa, you will be safe if you don't overuse the death note."

Misa let out a small gasp.

"One day Raito, I will prove myself to you, I promise."

The next day, the hours passed by as light awaited for Misa's arrival  
"Ryuk, is it right to take advantage of her like this?" light sighed

"hard to say, if it's for your Perfect World, then I guess so"

Misa came down the sidewalk with buckled clunky boots, a black skirt, and a striped blue button down shirt with lord knows how many safety pins in it. Her knee high black stockings had holes in them and under those she wore black fishnet. The finger less gloves framed the porcelain-toned flesh on her hands.

"Sorry I'm late! oi, ratio, have I had a day." she said wiping her forehead.

"I guess modeling isn't all it's cracked up to be..." she sighed, while falling in step with light.

"Sounds bad," light sighed "I had to kill 3 people today, I feel like some kind of murderer."

"That's not what you are, light." Misa smiled, as she hooked her arm to his.

"Now, were do you want to go to eat?"

"I don't know, how about something fancy, I feel you deserve it for helping me out so much" light smiled

"preferably somewhere with apples!" Ryuk added

"mhh. I have a feeling these aren't the kind of clothes you wear to some high end place..." she frowned as she tugged at her shirt.

There's a diner down the way that I go to, they have killer sundaes..." Misa blushed "no pun intended..."

"Sounds good, you're choice really….is there coffee there? We can go over notes and discuss things" 

Misa nodded, and then stopped, "oh, I'm supposed to take notes?"

She giggled, and trotted off a little further in front of light, with each step her pigtails would bounce.

"Its fine, we can just talk about what we'll do next"

'but, I guess on the inside, I really just want to talk to her, I don't know, I feel strange' he thought.

"Something the matter light?" said Ryuk, "nothing, just keep moving" light said, shaking his head.

'I can't let my emotions get the best of me, she's just a pawn in this game.' Ratio thought.


	2. the date?

Death note rp 2

(Misa's current outfit:

.com/?q=misa%20and%20light&order=9&offset=72&offset=120#/d1i8wb8 )

"Oh, that looks good, I'll have that." Misa smiled as handed the waitress her menu.

"What are you going to have?" she said resting her head on her hands.

Light looked up at the waitress, he really didn't appreciate the flirting look in her eyes, Couldn't she see he was here with a girl? "I'll have some coffee, with some sugar, please" and he too, hand her the menu.

'Well, isn't this nice,' he thought 'quiet place to sit down ad talk about things.'

As the waitress walked away, Misa smiled and took a pen out,

"Just let me..." She pulled a black and studded note book out of her purse.

It had silver vines and swirls painted along the spine.

"Do you like it, I mad it my self." The blond smiled.

"It's nice, Misa." Light said with a smile, "So, how exactly did you end up with a Death Note, much less become the second Kira?"

"Oh, well...it's not the greatest story...but since you asked." She sighed

"A few years ago, I was walking home late at night, and this man approached me,

At first he looked like a normal guy, just a fan..." Misa dropped her head.

"I was wrong,"

"The man pulled out a knife, and said that if i didn't love him, he'd kill me..."

Rem stepped forward. "Before she continues, you should know something Light,

A shinigami can only be killed one way. If a god of death falls in love with a human, and does anything that can extend that human's life, by using the Death note, it will die."

Misa nodded "uh-hum. Well that night, a friend of Remu was watching over me."

(Flashback quotes in ' 's)

'Tonight is the night. She's going to die.' Gelous said

Rem stood behind Misa "I stayed and watched, wondering how it was going to happen.

As her attacker got closer, Gelous pulled out his death note,"

'No! Gelous you can't!' I told him

Gelous' hand shook as the pen inched towards the paper 'I have to, I love her, she can't die.'

Misa put a hand up "I'll continue from there, Rem. thank you." She smiled.

"Gelous saved my life, and for that he died...his remaining life span went to me.

Rem brought me the Death note that night, saying it was rightfully mine."

Misa pointed to her eyes "So even if I have these, and gave up half my life, my life expectancy is far beyond a normal person's."

"Wow, that's quite a story Misa"  
"I met Ryuk when I found the death note lying on the ground outside my school, he ever so rudely burst into my house telling me about the death note's powers"

"Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry" said Ryuk

"Anyway, I feel as though we should disregard the Kira stuff tonight, I kinda feel like I'm overworking….Tonight, let's just take it easy"

"Oh, okay..." Misa smiled.  
"I have a few places in mind that we can go after this!"

The waitress came back with the tray, "Here you go." She said, slightly aggravated.  
Light completely ignored her rude manners.

Misa grinned, and went right at her ice cream sundae.  
"I haven't had one of these in forever."

"Whatever you want." Light said with a friendly smile

By the way readers from now on, the thoughts will be in ()

(odd, I feel like I really am getting to know her, she seems really nice, I mean for someone who is the second Kira)

"Misa, can I ask you a question?"

"Why did you become the second Kira, to get closer to me, or what?"

Misa looked up, with the spoon in her mouth and shrugged

"I don't exactly know why, it just felt right.

I wanted to do this world some good, just like Kira." She smiled, and took another bite.

"I see, so you share my idea of a perfect world huh?"

(I may have figured her wrong, she is certainly understanding my ideas)

"So Misa how did you evade the attention of L for this long?"

"Well, I'm not the usual suspect.

Now, If you were L, Would you think it was pretty 'lil me?" she batted her eyelashes, and pouted.

"I guess not, that was pretty smart, I got to hand it to you"

(she obviously has put a lot of thought into this, not as clueless as I thought…)

"that was pretty good," light said, laying the coffee down on the table.

"So what do you want to do now, Misa?"

"Oh! Come with me!" Misa grabbed light's arm.

"I want to see how good you are."

Light followed with hesitation.

Misa had a smile as she led Raito down the street.

"Wait, Misa! where are you taking me"

Light quickly picked up the pace to the speed that Misa was walking at.

(How can she walk so fast in such heavy boots?)

Light looked down at her feet as she skipped,

(oh, the bottoms are hollowed out…)

"The arcade!" she giggled.

Down the block you could hear jingles and beeps of the coin-operated games.

"Sounds good, been a while since I played video games"

(Misa is treating me kindly. Not the kind of behavior I'd expect from someone with a Death Note, guess I was wrong about her)

Misa shook her head, "Oh no, silly, we're dancing." She pointed to the big machine in the corner.

"Haven't you ever played DDR?"

"oh, I see," Light reluctantly stepped up to play.

"Oh! This song, here, it's a bit challenging, but it was my first...Misa loves it."

Misa clicked start on the song 'love love shine'

Light was not so good at it, because he almost face planted, but started to learn as he went along.

"Hey, I think I got the hang of this!"

Misa clearly won this time.

She jumped up and down

"Yay! I won! Don't worry light, it was only your first time, You'll get better." She patted him on the back.

Light looked like he was going to pass out.

(Shouldn't have put it on expert, huh? ^o^)

"Are you okay, Raito?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Light with a smile, at least I had fun huh?"

Later that night Light and Misa went back to Light's House

Misa sat on Light's desk,

"Don't you have a dorm or an apartment? It's no fun having parents around when you have a girl friend, right?"

"well, i am a senior in high school, i will have some alone time when i get into university"

Light stood thinking, as he knew he was lost for words

"We can...Go to my place, I live in a big place, and it's next to the shore."

She smiled

"It's awfully big for just one little girl."

(she's inviting me to her house? Why?)

Light hesitated for a moment, and followed Misa out his front door waving goodbye to his mother.

"yeah, up this way, Just turn left." Misa pointed out at the street.

The house was up on the top of the hill, lurking over the beach.

They came up to a gate, light pushed the red button on the silver box, it was just like head quarters.

*buzzzz

"Moshi Moshi" the speaker said.

Light scrunched his eyebrows, (seriously? This much for a just single girl? Misa isn't the freaking queen...I feel like I'm at the task force...)

"uhm, konnichiwa . Please let me in."

Light heard muted laughing from the speakers. And a faint 'this guy wants in, hahaha'

"Let Me in, Misa is with me."

...more laughing.

"Okay," the speaker's fuzzy voice said. "What's the pass code?"

Misa Shook her head and sighed, "Here. Pull up."

Light pulled a bit further up.

Misa got out, and gently closed the door behind her.

She flashed light a little smile before storming off to the speaker.

She leveled her face with the video camera.

"You dummy-heads better let me and my boyfriend in!" She said, trying her hardest to look angry.

The man on the speaker jumped out of his seat, nearly dropping the microphone,

"oh! Yes Ms. Amane!

Misa stood up and smiled, with a single nod, she wiped her hands against each other, "yeah buddy, you BETTER open that gate."

Misa got back into the car, and scrubbed the back of her head,

"heh, I'm sorry, My guard is a big poo-poo head." She smiled, and put her seat belt on.

(this is so odd, how did they not realize that it was Misa?)

Light paused for a moment to think  
(I need to stop being so tense, I'm on a date for crying out loud)

"Misa, how did you get into modeling? Or is it none of my business?" (I should shut up, I am talking too much, why am I so lost for words right now!)

Misa shrugged

"Oh! It's okay!"

"It was because I posted these pictures online. A modeling director offered me a job when I was 14, so I flew out to Japan, and took it." She smiled.

"Just ignore my guard; I'm getting a new one soon."

"I won't mind him, better than that idiot Matsuda at HQ"44

Light stopped for a moment, "Misa, what would you think of me if i wasn't Kira?"

"I wouldn't think anything. We wouldn't have met, but if we had, I would think that you are a sweet guy."

*sigh* (she really cares about me, I...I need to)

to the contrary of Light's Thoughts, Light felt himself caress misa, he had hugged her, but he didn't realize it a first, "you are a sweet girl Misa...and one day, I may just end up loving you..."

"heheheheh what a lucky guy" said Ryuk outside the car.

Misa was in shock at first, but rested her head on Light's shoulder.

"Light, I want you to love me. I Really do."

Tears ran down her porcelain cheeks, and fell onto Light's sleeve.

They silently walked inside,

Misa had to let go of Raito's hand to get her keys.

when she let go, she felt a sudden pain, that she was alone, that it was just another night of an empty mansion.

"DID I JUST HUG HER?" Said Light, surprised

"beats me", said Ryuk, "you were the one in the car."

"I feel stranger than I did before"

Misa popped open the door.

"Well, here we are."

There was a spiraling staircase to the left, a giant flat screen to the rigt, and in front, there was a giant glass wall.

"The window's my favorite part."

The glass wall gave Misa a great view of the beach.

"My modeling agency bought this place for me when I was 16, before that, I lived with Suki, the photographer."

"this is a nice place Misa"

Light felt the urge to hug Misa again

(what is this feeling!)  
"Misa, i have something to confess to you, something really important."

"Oh! wait, get to tell you something first, but We have to go to my room.

The only cameras are down here and outside." She smiled.

"Common." She trotted up the stairs.

She got into the room before Light, and closed the door,

"Just a sec, I'm changing!" Light heard shuffling behind the door "This outfit is a pain."

About a minute passed. Misa opened her bedroom door in a black t-shirt,

and striped black and white stockings-no pants, just black boy short panties.

(see outfit here: .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=misa+misa#/di0wjc )"Alright, now you can come in."

Her room was a wine red, with black trimming. White candles lined the walls,

Along with a black shelf that had little dark dolls on it. -Very Misa.

She locked the door. "Now what was it you wanted to say?" She smiled, plopping down on her bed. Her comforter was a bright blood-red with black lace.

Misa had her elbows on the bed, and rested her head on her hands. She batted her eyes innocently.

Light walked around the room

(she is so beautiful, but how do I explain myself to her?)

"Misa, I feel so strange," Light sighed "I keep telling myself to just relax but I can't,

You're just…."

Misa tilted her head, "hmm?"

Light sat down on the corner of her bed, and put his head in his hands.

"Raito-kun! She jumped over to the side of the bed, "Don't be sad,

Lot's of guys think I'm cute! You don't need to get upset over it!" Misa smiled.

"yeah you're right, i need to lighten up"

"so, about L, he seems to be interested in proving once and for all that i am Kira"

"Misa I need to know, do you like me enough to appear at my school with me, even though there are people around who can see you?" 

She smiled "If you think it's a smart move to go to school with you, okay.

Also, I do like you Raito."

Misa leaned over and kissed Light on the cheek.

She blushed, "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

.com/?q=misa%20and%20light&order=9&offset=0&offset=0#/ditqvv

"no Misa, it's perfectly fine, so tomorrow, that's when we'll make our move"

(L won't see anything coming, heheheheheheh)  
(still i can't shake this weird feeling of excitement, my whole body's shaking)

"Misa, I need you to promise me that you'll keep yourself safe, ok?"

Misa nodded,

"sure, but...never mind." Misa pouted.

The next day, Light was walking the courtyard of university, when he saw Ryuuzaki

"oh hello Light" L said calmly

"Ryuuzaki!"

(where's Misa, I can't see her anywhere)  
Light was panicking.

"LIIIGGHHHT!" Misa smiled as she trotted down the side walk.

"I had a photo shoot nearby, and I came to say Hi!" She had completely forgotten about today's plans.

"Either wa..." Misa turned to the pale man across from light.

She titled her head, "Who's this? a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Misa, this is Ryuuga, he is an exchange student from, where are you from again, Ryuuga?"

"uh, Italy" said a stunned Ryuuzaki

(if this goes on for much longer, he will see through it and find out what we are up to)

Ryuuga looked stunned at who he saw. "Light, you are lucky to be dating Misa Misa."

Misa looked up at light, her eyes like stone.

Light nodded softly, a reply to both L and misa.

(so this is him?)

Across the courtyard, Misa heard giggling girls. 'Oh! It's Misa, oh! She's so cute...'

Light noticed them too "Misa, it seems you have some fans."

some of the students crowded around Misa.

"Oh! konnichiwa, I am glad you are enjoying my work, but I really must be..."

"this is Misa, hmm...very suspicious" said L

"Well Misa, how are you liking your time here?"

Light was hinting at the eyes.

"Oh, I have to go! I'm going to be late getting back!"


End file.
